Understanding the Letters
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Bridge and Rose look over the next 43 letters (the third and final part of the second fic). Part of the Letters Between Rangers verse.
1. Chapter 1: 1 through 60

I don't own Power Rangers.

This takes place in the Letters verse; it's the first chunk of "summarizing" the letters. It'll also explain a tad more about how and why everyone emails everyone- more details will be in the later chapters, I promise.

This takes place on August 14th, 2012.

* * *

Bridge and Cam were having smoothies at the Juice Bar since the Blues were having a meeting at the Ninja Ops. Getting out his day-pad, Cam logged into the Ranger message system. Shaking his head, he commented to the other Green Ranger, "Hard to believe it's been roughly eighteen months since the system went up."

"Yeah," sighed Bridge ruefully. "A lot has happened since then… some good, some bad."

"Yet the first exchange was Dr. K asserting to Dr. O. that she was better at destroying stuff than him."

Bridge laughed. "What was the second?"

Cam blinked. "RJ asking TJ what a pizza's worldview was and TJ refusing to do so because of some incident involving chocolate-covered anchovies."

Getting out his own day-pad and logging in, as both were moderators of the system and thus had access to the entire system, Bridge looked up the third pair. "Hey! Here's Max asking Justin how to cope with being the youngest member of a team. And next is you complaining to the second Mike about his status also being the Green Samurai Ranger."

Cam had the decency to look sheepish while Bridge went to the fifth pair of letters. Bridge grinned, "Aw, Princess Shayla asked Summer for romantic advice!"

"Then you advised Casey about him potentially having psychic powers. How is that going, by the way?"

"He's can easily see auras now," Bridge bragged. "So who did the seventh set of letters?"

"Karone and Tenaya discussing… I'm not sure what. Apparently Karone nudged Tenaya into dating Scott. Huh. Let's not tell Dillon that."

"Uh-huh," Bridge nodded fervently. "Okay, here's number eight: Xander asking out Ronny. Wait, Z told me it's not cool to ask a girl out via technology…"

"Apparently Ronny doesn't mind. Lucky for me, neither does Tori. Okay, next is Captain Mitchell wondering why people thought he was Dr. C. and Dr. C. being confused as well. We hit double digits when Kelsey challenges Katie to a rock wall climbing contest."

"Then Trip and Maya discuss being the only alien on their respective teams. After that…" Bridge gulped and looked awkward.

"What? What is it?" Cam looked up the twelfth set of letters. "Oh."

"Yeah. Blake asked Trent for advice on wooing Tori… um…"

"Okay, then." Cam hastily moved on. "Unlucky number thirteen is Rose congratulating Mia on being the newest Pink Ranger and touching on the other Mike not liking being called Mike Junior."

"Then Syd asks Udonna for help for the SPD Valentine's Ball. Z and I had a lot of fun there! Huh. All of these happened on the fourteenth. I think that was the busiest day of the message system."

"Since it was day one, I guess that makes sense. Okay, what's set fifteen?" Cam looked it up and had to grin. "It's the former Big Bads planning a poker night. I bet they had fun."

Bridge nodded his agreement, sipping his smoothie as he found the next set. "Sweet sixteen: Adam attempting to warn Andrew about Dr. O. and Nick's intentions, and Andrew informing him that he was too late."

"Ah. I remember that. Okay, then Sam and Zhane compare experiences. After that, Leo congratulates Jayden on being a Red Lion and Jayden being… Jayden."

"Yeah. He makes early Blue Sky look positively laidback," Bridge shook his head. Ernie wandered over to ask them, "Hey, guys. Need refills?"

"Yes, please," they nodded. Wiggling his fingers, Bridge added, "I wouldn't mind some _buttery_ toast as well."

Once Ernie left Cam continued, "Then Lily told Tori about who won the rock wall competition… and now I know why she randomly yelled at me about being the only girl on the team early last year."

Bridge smiled wryly. "Early on, I suspect Z and Syd wouldn't have minded being the only girl on the team if it meant the other girl was gone. Good thing they became friends…"

"Yeah," agreed Cam.

"Here's number twenty," Bridge said. "Vida and Madison grumbling about how the other hasn't gotten with her crush."

"Next Hunter complains to Rocky about Blake, and Rocky gives slightly… odd advice. Bridge, do you know what Rocky means by this?"

"Yeah, of course," Bridge scoffed, looking at it. But he promptly continued with set twenty-two, saying, "Oh. Sky complained to Taylor about the food fight Z and I did as well as lecturing us. And making us clean up the entire cafeteria. Too bad he didn't implement her suggestions."

"Next Kendrix expresses her frustration to Dom about him suggesting that the male Yellows ought to TP the headquarters for April Fool's. Hey, are RJ and Dom back on speaking terms yet?"

"I think they are…" Bridge said doubtfully.

"Anyway, set twenty-four has Dana and Andros comparing situations. Set twenty-five has Danny and Lucas worrying where Cole is. Set twenty-six has two of the Angelas talking. I think they're Ethan's girlfriend and Mrs. Rawling. I think."

"I think so too," agreed Bridge.

Just then Ernie returned with their smoothie refills and a plate of buttery toast. "Here you go, Greens!"

"Thanks, Ernie," they chorused.

Going back to his day-pad, Cam asked, "We were on set twenty-seven, right?"

"Yes," nodded Bridge. "What is it?"

"Dillon getting Mack's permission to use the Corona Aurora to speed up the healing of their earth. Want to do the next few pairs of letters, Bridge?"

"Um, you can have them," the brown-haired man stated as he pulled the plate of toast in front of him.

"Fine," Cam said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Spike and Skull talking about Spike's training and the Samurai Rangers. Then… gosh, we should have checked this. Dustin suggests to Chip that they should TP all the Super Sentai bases."

Bridge looked sheepish and just bit into a piece of toast.

"My sentiments exactly. Okay, number thirty is Conner scolding Will for being lackluster about the Easter party his teammates are planning. Then Joel asks Nova about where Dustin and Chip went, and Nova responds she doesn't know."

"We really should have checked the messages. We really should have," Bridge admitted, attempting to slouch down on his barstool. "So what's number thirty-two?"

"Just Kai and Theo discussing the upcoming Easter party; then Alyssa worries to Jen about where Cole could be. After that…" Cam blushed and grabbed a piece of buttery toast.

Curious, Bridge looked it up on his day-pad. "Ah. Emily asks Ziggy about you coming over to yell at Mike Two for whatever reason. Then Clare thanks Aisha for helping out Fireheart when he ate all those cacti. Number thirty-six is Tanya asking Kira to be her opening act for her summer USA tour. Want to take back over or should I keep going?"

"Just keep going," sighed Cam, slurping at his smoothie.

"Okay. Thirty-seven has Boom and Flit planning to make a Mount Saint Helens pizza. Actually, that sounds pretty cool, doesn't it? Next has Cy asking DECA about being incorporeal and DECA observing that you have better grammar than him. After that has Flynn and Ryan marveling at the results of Boom and Flit's pizza making. Set forty is Kevin asking Mike Corbett about why their Mike has locked himself up in the closet. Wow. You really scared him, didn't you?"

Cam just shrugged, averting his eyes.

"So Mike suggests bribing him with candy. Hmm, that is often effective, isn't it?"

Cam didn't respond.

"So then Phillips and Spencer discuss hosting a team of Rangers in their house. Forty two has Doggie and Merrick grumbling about the Easter egg hunt. I remember that! That was a lot of fun! Okay, after that is Willie and Bulk discussing Bulk and Spike having recently visited Willie's Roadhouse. Number forty four is Haley on Mirinoi asking Hayley of Reefside for help with Terra Venture's technology. After that-"

"Okay, my turn," Cam spoke up. "You go back to your toast, Bridge."

Grinning, he did so.

"So number forty-five has talk of the Mack and Rose wedding as well as the missing male Yellows between Chad and Dax. Then forty-six is Camille and LeeLee… um, just talking. Gossiping. Yeah. Anyway, next has… oh Kelzacks!"

Bridge looked over at Cam's day-pad as his gloved hands were full of toast. Swallowing, he commented, "Ah, Shane went to Wes for advice on the love triangle. Too bad Wes couldn't offer a lot of help. Okay, go on, Cam."

"So, yeah. Number forty-eight is Gem and Gemma… I think this is them planning to join Dustin and Chip. Lovely. Moving on. Alice and Gabby discuss the Yellows discussing their missing male members."

"Nice alliteration."

"Thanks. So number fifty is has Kimberly and Cassie discussing who the Phantom Ranger might be and that Mia needs cooking lessons. Fifty-one has Queen Archerina trying to get Elsa to join the new alliance of evil." Cam paused. "Why did we let the villains in on our message system?"

"I'm not sure. Ask Dr. C."

"I will," Cam nodded curtly. "Okay, back to the messages. Fifty-two is Kelly and Toby discussing Fourth of July plans. Want to take over, Bridge?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I've finished my buttery toast. Okay, fifty-three, right?"

"Right."

"So, Animus and the Sentinel Knight plan to get together for tea and cupcakes. That sounds like fun… maybe I should have a tea party sometime. Jack and Sky wouldn't come however. Hmm. Oh, back on track! Next has Damon and Nancy discussing the Terra Venture technical difficulties and the reveal that Tideus is also missing. Fifty-five has Isinia and Ji discussing Antonio joining the Samurai Rangers. Then Eric- the Quantum Ranger, not Conner's twin- talks to his uncle, who's a special agent, about the budding evil alliance."

"Right. On to fifty-seven then," commented Cam. "It has Nikkei and Toxica planning a female ex-villain meeting. Next has Miratrix and Trakeena deciding to join the evil alliance. Fifty-nine has Flynn's dad and RJ's dad coping with nostalgia."

"Then sixty has Kat Manx and Kat Hilliard talking about the Pinks ganging up on the evil alliance. Plus the first reference to Kimberly watching those nerdy videos."

Just then the two's morphers started beeping. Bridge quickly finished his smoothie while Cam took out his wallet. Paying for their lunch, the two Green Rangers rushed out to see where and what the latest attack was.


	2. Chapter 2: 61 through 112

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

This occurs on August 20th, 2012.

* * *

It was a stormy afternoon in Angel Grove. Her white umbrella with its rose pattern was inside out, leaving Rose to be soaked as she made her way to Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym. She was meeting Flynn for meeting to improve relations between their respective dimensions. Mostly by beginning them between their general publics, but still.

Once inside she got her umbrella corrected and closed it. A drying Flynn was already at the bar, sipping a berry smoothie as he read something on his day-pad that clearly amused him. Plopping down on the seat to his left Rose asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, just reading Adelle's email to Krista. It basically discusses everything that happened in the Power Rangers subculture over the past several months."

"Like what?" frowned Rose, trying to recall which 'several months' Flynn had referred to you.

"Let me list them in reverse order: what was going down in Panorama City, my team's troubles with healing our Earth; how new students at the Pai Zhua Academy were making things chaotic there; how you and Mack were planning your wedding-"

Rose smiled at her wedding band. "That was a wonderful day…"

"I bet," agreed Flynn. Half-jokingly he commented, "All that cake!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose gestured for Flynn to continue.

"Okay, apparently someone was trying to restore the Underworld; SPD was fighting some evil; Conner was starting a summer soccer camp, the Ninja Storm love triangle; Cole was missing; Alex wanted his teammates to return to the distant future; demons were trying to escape in Mariner Bay; Terra Venture was having technical difficulties; Andros was trying to unify the SPD organizations; a group wanted to find out who the Phantom Ranger was; the new Alliance of Evil was in its infancy; and first six were discussing a tournament being held. Plus Tanya and Kira's concert and the missing Yellow fellows."

"Let's hope they never pull a stunt on that scale ever again," winced Rose.

"Amen to that!" snorted Flynn. Looking her over, he noted, "Still pouring?"

There was a crack of thunder.

"Still pouring," Flynn affirmed to himself. Getting out her own day-pad, Rose looked up the next pair of letters. Like Cam and Bridge, they were moderators of the messaging system used by the members of the Power Rangers subculture.

"And then Lothor tries to bribe Dayu into joining the Alliance by saying they have cookies. Then… okay, apparently Cy gives lessons being more human to various robotic beings since Circuit advises Alpha 6 to attend them. Huh. Oh, and Dr. K attends."

"Of course the wee lass does," Flynn chuckled. "Of course she does."

Ernie came by to take Rose's order. Once he was gone, Rose returned to her day-pad. "Oh dear. Norg and Phineas planned their sno cone expedition. And then Fran gets Jason to get Boom, Phineas, Norg, and Flit to contain their sno cone army."

"Let's see… the sixty-sixth set has Mora getting Venjix to join the Alliance. Then Antonio thanks Ethan for giving him a new video game. After that Marina advices Jindrax to treat all contact from the Evil Alliance like they're telemarketers." Flynn cracked up.

Giggling, Rose agreed, "I wish we could do that! Okay, number sixty-nine has Marah and Kapri wanting to take action about the Ninja Storm love triangle. Then Cole is happy to have Deker as a relative… Deker, not so much. After that Lewin gets Ernie to have his band as an opening act for the celebration of the Power Rangers' origins."

There was a loud rumble of thunder barely preceded by a flash of lightning. Flynn shook his head. "Nasty piece of work, this weather."

Rose tugged at her damp hair. "No kidding. So letter set 72?"

"That has Z and Carlos discussing Marah and Kapri's efforts to defuse the Ninja Storm love triangle. Next Commander Stanton requests Daggeron's help with some research and Daggeron promising to come later. Hey, the first mention of what became Sowfreckles!"

"Chip," sighed Rose. "Why did the others let him get away with naming the academy that?"

"It suits it," Flynn defended the absent Ranger. "Anyway, after that Devin asks General McKnight if he's related to Conner and the General saying that he's not. Then we reach the three-quarters of a hundred mark with Vella and Valerie Vasquez discussing a double date."

"Seventy-six has Lauren going by Megan while talking to Mr. Collins about possibly attending Sowfreckles, ultimately deciding against it," Rose commented. "I wonder what role Lauren will play per se in Panorama City…"

Shrugging, Flynn sipped at his smoothie. Ernie came over to drop off Rose's smoothie and fries before returning to his other customers at the other end of the bar. Nibbling at a fry, Rose found the seventy-seventh set of letters.

"Okay, Jarrod asks Zack for a cross-academy tournament. Then Jessica Jeffries asks Jack for an interview and Jack shutting her down. Next, Zeltrax puts down Lothor when Lothor asks to join the Evil Alliance. After that Jera is wearily bemused by Professor Phenomonus' antics. Letters 81 has Master Org taunting Carter and Carter not rising to the bait."

There was a simultaneous burst of lightning and thunder. Looking up, Flynn said, "The storm is getting worse…"

"Maybe," admitted Rose as there was another rumble of thunder. "You want to recount letters 82?"

"Sure. It has Hicks asking Leanbow for proposal advice. How cute. Then Captain Logan and Sensei Watanabe discuss a possible alliance of mentors. Letters 84 has Octoroo trying to blackmail Piggy and failing… and Piggy fessing up to selling out the TP-ers to the Super Sentai."

"Ah. That's who told them."

"Apparently. Moving on. Scott and Ashley worry how to cope with said Super Sentai wanting justice for having their headquarters TPed. After that Zen Aku complains to Trini, who assures him that she and the rest of the first ten have a plan. Then Artie asks what's up for Terra Venture, and High Councilor Renier admitting they've had technical issues of late."

Flynn paused when there was another blast of lightning and thunder. When it had faded Rose took over at the letters 88.

"Cassidy gets Nadira's help in fixing the Ninja Storm love triangle. Then Jason's wife Emily asks Maryl why she missed their weekly dinner date. Next Nick and Tyzonn discuss the budding peace treaty with the Super Sentai…" Rose blushed at the last bit in Nick's letter to Tyzonn. Hastily she moved on. "Letters 91 has Jen and Kimberly doing a last bit of prep for Operation Remembrance. Next has the McKnight twins freaking out after learning each other's secrets. Then Willie thanks Jerome for helping him out with some rowdy bikers recently. After that… um. Udonna and Isinia… um…"

Flynn raised his eyebrows and waited, stealing one of her fries as he did so. After two more blasts of thunder, Rose finally gave in.

"Isinia went to Udonna for advice about her and Doggie's marriage."

"Oh." Now as uncomfortable as Rose, Flynn moved on to the next set of letters. "Let's see, number 95 has the two Mikes planning to meet. Then Norg pesters DECA, then Marina and Master Swoop marvel at how we Blues are just as capable of chaos as anyone else, then Dillon takes advantage of Zack's request for a Black Ranger party to vent about what was happening in the Garage at the time, and then Kai and Tanya finally catch onto you Pinks' sneaking off."

Rose smiled. "That was fun! Okay, we reach triple digits when-"

Thunder roared overhead.

"As I was saying, number 100 has RJ and Chip plotting… something. Whatever. Okay, after that has Mack and Cy planning to use the Corona Aurora to make Cy human. Next Antonio asks Trip about the fallout from said usage of the Corona Aurora."

Rose frowned severely at the next pair of letters.

Interested, Flynn looked it up. "Ah, Venjix and Zeltrax are now scared of Pink Rangers. Then Alyssa and Zhane plan a Halloween party for the Power Rangers subculture, then Chad expresses his concerns to Boom who Boom reassures him all is well, then Mia freaks out to Syd. Wait, what?"

"Mia spotted Kim and Billy making out- this is how we learned of their relationship as Syd can't keep her mouth shut," Rose explained. "So, what happened in letters 107?"

"LeeLee and Nadira discuss how much fun they and some others had in crashing a villainous bake sale. Next has Kelsey and Ronny discussing that race that happened in Silver Hills but hadn't happened quite yet at the time they wrote. 109 has Theo and Kendrix agreeing to play digital chess."

When Flynn stopped to sip his smoothie, Rose looked up the next set of letters on her day-pad. "110 has Cole wondering if Deker could become good to Andros. 111 has Cam getting Ziggy's help for the love triangle mess. Then 112 has Tommy and Rita wondering why we junior Rangers are freaking out. And Rita trying to be on speaking terms with Tommy and failing."

With a sudden crash of thunder, the lights frizzled out across Angel Grove. Dismayed, Flynn and Rose hurriedly put away their day-pads so that they could help Ernie with the black-out's fall-out.


	3. Chapter 3: 113 through 155

This one occurs on August 26th, 2012. 

Hopefully I can get this up to date before Halloween!

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Billy Cranston was late to a meeting for once. His previous meeting had run past its allotted time, meaning his 'lunch break' had gotten squished between that and an upcoming meeting with Wes and Eric. He had come to the Juice Bar as soon as he could. Luckily the second Green Samurai Ranger had waited for him; it had probably helped that he was one of the most junior Rangers while Billy was one of the most senior. The young man was sitting in a booth, eating a burger and fries with his smoothie.

Relieved, Billy slid into the seat across from Mike. "Good to see you, Mike."

"Hey, Dr. C. Thanks for getting me out of training this afternoon. What's up?" he grinned casually. More conservation had to wait until after Jerome had stopped by to take Billy's order.

"So, Mike. Do you have your day-pad on you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. Can I see it for a minute?"

"Uh-oh. Did I upload too many games to it or something?" worried Mike but he did as Billy asked.

As he updated Mike's day-pad Billy explained, "No. Look, there are moderators of the message system we Power Rangers, our allies, and our villains use on these day-pads. I'm their leader. We first five agreed there'd be a moderator from each odd-numbered season."

Mike blinked. Slowly a grin spread across his face. "And I'm from an odd-numbered team. What about Antonio- he's more tech savvy than I am."

"No offense meant to Antonio, but he's just a little too excitable to be moderate about anything. You're steadier and almost as good with technology."

Pausing in his tinkering, Billy passed over his own day-pad. "Here. Read about some messages out loud while I update your day-pad."

"Sweet." Mike quickly found one. "Here's Nova asking for Clare to help her and some others on Mirinoi… I never did get the full story on that."

Billy remained focused on the task at hand instead of picking up on the hint, so Mike moved onto the next set of letters.

"Cassie scolds Lucas about that race they had in Silver Hills, Dom asks Danny to help him learn the flower language, Shane and Scott getting all competitive already over the upcoming race on Mirinoi, and Dax asking Ethan for help with the special effects for the Animaria sequels. After that…" Mike smiled at Emily's letter to Carter about the cast of the Animaria movies. Then he ruefully added, "Emily asks Carter some questions, including about my recent odd actions."

Billy chuckled.

"Letters 119 has Maya going SOS to Animus, then Tenaya and Circuit worrying about Scott's reaction to his dad dating the mayor, then Doggie asks Ji if he's related to Gruumm. Heh. Antonio is awesome."

"Gold Rangers do tend to be awesome," Billy agreed.

"Right. Then Leanbow asks the Sentinel Knight to teach a special class… and ooh, cupcakes. Ahem. Letters 123 has Elsa checking in with Trini about there being an upcoming villainous bake sale. After that Jason's wife and Kelly are happy about the Halloween party and that the Ninja Storm love triangle got resolved. Do you think history will repeat itself?"

"We can certainly hope so," sighed Billy, but he seemed doubtful.

"Yeah. Next Justin and Ryan also discuss how great the Halloween party was. After that Karone gets Lily to help her try to smooth things out with the RPM team. Then Artie protests to Dustin about how low-key the Ninja Storm team is being about the resolution of their love triangle."

"At least it got resolved fairly peacefully…"

"True that!" agreed Mike. "Okay, letters 128 has Dayu snarking at Trakeena. Next has Taylor and Rocky doing some passive-aggressive combat. Then Ashley and Rose decide to start plotting to make Shayrick a reality."

"Shayrick?"

"Don't ask. Letters 131 has Bridge accidentally traumatizing Eric Myers. Then Devin asks Phineas to rally his group of friends to help him out with proposing to Cassidy. After that Summer worries to Fran about Scott's stubborn streak having flared up. Next Will gets Katie's permission for him, Dax, Ronny, and Tyzonn to 'crash at the clock tower for a few days' due to Macrose's actions."

"Macrose?"

"Yeah. Maddick, Kiggy, Ran, Shayrick, Killy, Tomkat, Ashdros, Leodrix, Wen, etc. … I came up with none of the couple names."

"Sure you didn't."

Mike opted to move on to letters 135 as Jerome served Billy his chicken fingers, honey mustard dip, French fries, and blueberry smoothie. He said, "So Madison congratulates Tori on getting with Cam but also warning her to show up to the next Blue meeting. Next has Mora and Master Org deciding to host a spaceship wash. After that Mrs. Rawlings and Ms. Ziktor marvel at the idea of the villains hosting a spaceship wash. Then Leo and Jarrod hope things stay relatively calm. Idiots- they totally jinxed us."

Billy smiled ruefully, looking up momentarily from Mike's day-pad. "They did, didn't they?"

"Uh-huh. So letters 139 has Bulk and Skull talking about a possible visit, then Daggeron warns Merrick about the so-called plot against him, after that Miratrix asks Camille if she- Miratrix- can join the good guys after learning about the upcoming garage sale. Next Nancy gets a High Councilor to explain what's been happening on Mirinoi."

"That was a rather snarled mess…"

"I dunno. Anyway, letters 143 has Valerie Vasquez talking to Captain Logan about her upcoming wedding. The message system reaches a gross of letters with Nova talking to Krista about Scott visiting Panorama City." Mike tried not to flush as he recalls what Scott had told him. "Er, letters 145 has Octoroo whining to Kapri about Miratrix switching to the forces of good."

"Finished!" proclaimed Billy, and the two un-switched day-pads. "Now let me have a turn, okay, Mike?"

"Sure!" he smiled.

"Let's see… letters 146, correct?"

"Yep."

"That one has Adam and Casey discussing a possible joint Red attack against the villains. Next has Flynn and Mack's dads exchanging factoids. After that Ms. Manx and Megan or Lauren talk about the theory that the world will end in late 2012. Then Nikkei and Adelle discuss business tactics."

Mike looked around awkwardly.

"Eh, she says that she doesn't want just more Power Rangers showing up. Don't worry about it. Moving on to letters 150 in which Anton and Zen-Aku complain about how stupid the Evil Alliance is being. After that Ransik gets Jera to explain why the Lost Galaxy Rangers are in Silver Hills. Next Captain Mitchell and Sensei Watanabe plan to get together for tea and trading advice. Then Flynn asks TJ to stop repeating the pizza story. Thank goodness for that."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me. Just trust me."

"Okay…"

"Letters 154 has Lewin and Eric McKnight discuss having a Power Ranger as a twin, and then Dr. K and I have a nice little chat on several subjects." Billy left the message history section, telling Mike, "Okay, that's enough recapping for one day. Let's discuss your responsibilities as a moderator of the messaging system."

"Yes, Dr. C.," nodded Mike.


	4. Chapter 4: 156 through 205

I don't own Power Rangers.

This one takes place on October 8th, 2012. Yes, there's a mild time skip... like the one between the two fics.

* * *

It was a slow evening at the Juice Bar. Kendrix was sipping at her strawberry milkshake when Justin sat down next to her. The senior Ranger greeted her before giving his offer to Ernie.

"So, glad to know that there aren't any more captive Rangers?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Ethan and I barely managed to, well, manage Triwolf Industries while Billy was held captive. It's a relief for things to take a different direction…"

"No kidding. It's been a busy year," Kendrix agreed, getting out her day-pad. She and Justin were both moderators of the messaging system so he got out his day-pad as well. "It all really got started in late January, when we had that massive picnic. So much chaos, as Max told Wes. Then Piggy and Haley saw… something. Not sure what. After that Dana and Vida casually chat, and then Cassidy asked Jessica Jeffries. Hm, was Jessica talking about Rita Repulsa or Rita Skeeter?"

"In that context either works," Justin shrugged. "Okay, letters 160 has Deker whining to Flit. Next Kat Hilliard talks to Vella about the Pinks' plan to intervene with Kimberly about That Guy With The Glasses, and Vella offhandedly comments that Jessica was indeed talking about Rita Skeeter. After that the Professor talks to Special Agent Myers about a message from his future self and the Agent's suggestion about the sno-cone finale to the picnic."

"Don't remind me," Kendrix sighed, making a face.

"Sorry. Moving on- letters 163 has Sky grumbling to Commander Stanton and the Commander not knowing what to do about whatever is happening." Justin makes a face. "Trouble apparently was already brewing there…"

"Poor SPD."

"Yeah. Next Ethan's girlfriend Angela thanks Mr. Collins for letting her, Ethan, and some others play some video game at the picnic. Then Marah refutes Spike's advance towards Kapri. Huh. After that Toxica and Jindrax agree to have a picnic together."

"Aw," Kendrix smiled before taking over the summarizing from Justin. "Letters 167 has George Hicks asking Toby if they could hire Vida to DJ at his and Valerie's wedding reception. Next Aisha asks Master Phant for help with a lonely elephant at her reserve. Then Alice asks General McKnight on how to deal with an overprotective Eric. Letters 170 has Alpha 6 giving Archerina the complete set of the Stargate: SG1 DVDs. After that Kira and Xander wonder about a tournament and Bridge. Oi. Why didn't Bridge speak up sooner if he suspected?"

"Because it would be awkward?" tried Justin. "Plus Doggie is his commander… want me to read the next few?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Sam of 2032 talks about future Sam coming to visit to Gem. Yeah, the rest of us were slow on picking up on just how bad things were getting there…"

"Yeah," winced Kendrix.

"Letters 173 has Blake sulking to Hunter about, ah, Singles Awareness Day. After that Kevin begs Spencer to send his team cupcakes. At a quarter to two hundred, Gemma and Jack talk about B-squad attending Corinth's Valentine's Day Ball. Next Master Finn marvels to Phillips about the fireworks aspect of Corinth's celebrations. Then Jason and Jayden talk about the lull in the battle against the Nighlok."

"Yeah, that's weird. Okay, Ernie's coming over with your smoothie so I'll resume reading," suggested Kendrix as Ernie did indeed come over, Justin's smoothie in hand.

"Thanks," Justin smiled before taking the first sip.

"It's nothing. Letters 178 has Joel and Tyzonn talking about the villains trying to create Stargates. Then Damon and Carlos discuss various bits of randomness of late. After that Nick makes sure that Shayla and Merrick are all right. Letters 181 has Trent trying to calm Tommy after he saw Billy and Kimberly making out. That was quite a surprise."

"No kidding," snorted Justin.

Bemused, Kendrix continued. "Then Karone complains to Mia about the junior Rangers not telling the senior and intermediate Rangers about Billy and Kimberly being an item. After that Sky tries to help Casey to help out SPD but instead Trip would be coming. Clearly that didn't work out, though I can't recall the details. Justin?"

"Not really. Keep reading- it has to be explained eventually."

"Yeah. Next Captain Mitchell and Colonel Truman skirt around a sensitive topic. Letters 185 has Mack and Circuit worrying that Trip's visit to SPD won't go so well. Then Taylor and Tori marvel at the insanity that is the Power Rangers subculture. After that Nick and Madison plan to go to lunch at the JKP."

"You can go back to your milkshake," Justin suggested. "I can do the next few."

"Thanks!"

"No trouble. So, letters 188 has Emily confiding in Summer. Next Ernie fails in inviting Krista to a tree planting due to a prior commitment or something. After that Marina seems a bit disoriented from Vella's usage of emoticons. Then Dustin is pumped and Jarrod is concerned. Yeah."

Kendrix giggled. "And then what?"

"That one has Willie doubting Piggy's rationality. Letters 193 has Lucas and High Councilor Renier discussing the movie production. Then TJ and Cassie are mushy during that week you Pinks spent at Hawaii. After that Octoo basically tells Zeltrax to go away. Next Jason's wife Emily and Jessica Jeffries get into some passive aggressive combat. Yikes."

"No kidding. Okay, I need to leave soon… let me read another ten or so before I go, Justin?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. So this one has Lewin and Kelsey discussing the cast and soundtrack of the movie. Next Nikkei tries to dissuade Maya from making Lost Galaxy: the Musical. I'm glad we talked her out of that. After that Cy advises Bridge to watch Phineas and Ferb. Letters 200… well. Letters 200 has… um… Dr. K and Kimberly discuss… something sensitive. Yeah. Poor Isinia. Sting Wingers, poor Doggie and Kat Manx too!"

"An uncomfortable situation for everyone involved," agreed Justin. "Let's keep going."

"Yeah. That one has Animus asking Mr. Collins if Animus can visit him soon. Letters 202 has Ethan asking Clare to help with the special effects for his Animaria movies. Next Camille and Nadira discuss some more movie details. After that Antonio and the Sentinel Knight discuss the St. Paddy's Day celebrations. Then-"

Spotting the clock, Kendrix hurriedly finished off her milkshake. "I got to get back to Terra Venture! Sorry, Justin!"

"See you, Kendrix!" Justin waved as Kendrix dashed over to the cash register. Before putting away his own day-pad, Justin looked up letters 205. "So Alpha 6 gave Venjix an impressive 'shut up Hannibal' speech? Good for him!"

Happily Justin sipped his smoothie as he stuck his day-pad into the pocket of his jean jacket.


	5. Chapter 5: 206 through 250

Okay, almost up to date!

This one takes place on October 16th, 2012.

* * *

Cam was visiting the Juice Bar since Tori and Blake were off at a Blue meeting, Dustin was off plotting with Chip, and Shane and Hunter opted to spar in the adjoining room rather than eat with him. So when fellow Green and message system moderator Trip Regis came through the door Cam waved him over.

"Hey, Cam!" Trip greeted him, sitting down next to him. "How are things in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Pretty good. How are they in Silver Hills?"

"Calmer than this summer," mused Trip.

Quickly Cam found a set of letters on his day-pad. "Yeah, here's Max explaining the cast of the sequels to Zack. In letters 207 Hunter and Tanya discuss the SPD mess."

Trip tugged on his hat's brim, further hiding the jewel in his forehead. "Don't remind me…"

"Sorry. Next has Carter accidentally inducing Jack's wrath by asking how things were going in Newtech City. Then Anton and Andrew worry about there being a lull. After that… oh. Wow. That's stupid."

"It can't be that bad."

"Bulk asked the Evil Alliance to capture the male Yellows."

"That is pretty stupid," Trip admitted.

"Yep. Then Gabby tries to ask Eric McKnight a question but Eric gets distracted by something happening."

"Huh." Trip got out his own day-pad. "Alright, here's letters 212. It's just me and Ziggy talking on a couple of points. Then Dana and LeeLee start to realize something is amiss regarding the male Yellows. Next Mora and Trakeena freak out over the male Yellows escaping. After that Trini and Sensei Watanabe worry where the male Yellows and the RPM twins are."

"That was stressful," remembered Cam.

"No kidding," grinned Trip. "Letters 216 has Jerome pestering Kevin about the Samurai Rangers needing to visit the Juice Bar more often. Then Tyzonn and Hicks worry that they're not finding the male Yellows and the RPM twins. Next Ransik and Kendrix discuss a few more ideas on how to find them. After that Nova and Danny are unsettled by the fact that none of the headquarters got TPed."

"Yeah," Cam shook his head. "Okay, let me have a turn. Letters 220 has Hayley and Adelle discussing what April Fools' Day had brought to the Power Rangers subculture. Then Maryl asks Angela Rawlings for romantic advice for some reason. Letters 222 has Vida freaking out because after a brief email Chip isn't contacting her. After that Tenaya and Miratrix discuss the upcoming Easter egg hunt. Next Jera and General McKnight are dubious about how long this calm will last."

"It was rather unsettling," agreed Trip. " My turn again! Letters 225 has Shayla and Jen excited about the filming of the Animaria sequels. Next Skull fails to contact Boom. After that Jarrod brushes off Lothor's complaining. Then the other Mike asks Conner a question about life after the Big Bad's defeat."

"I'm going to kick his butt. Super-er? That little jerk!"

"This was months ago, calm down," Trip laughed. "Focus, Cam."

"Fine."

"Okay. Katie and Haley worry about the fact that communication between dimensions has broken down. Letters 230 has Elsa going all poisoned honey on Dayu."

"Hey! Don't compare Elsa to the TOAD!"

"True. Okay, it has Elsa going all passive aggressive on Dayu. Is that better?"

"Affirmative, as Dr. C. would say."

Trip went back to his day-pad. "Uh-huh. So after that Jindrax checks in on Phineas. Letters 232 has Kapri and Lily giving each other updates on their respective headquarters. Then Dax and Rocky are excited about the upcoming filming. Next Gem reports to Ryan what they're up to in the most vague way possible."

"They're so weird. Okay, letters 235 has Z asking Justin about the issues going on with inter-dimensional travel. Then Andros and Zhane chat about cheese balls and being best friends. Next Marah and Cassidy argue over who's prettier. After that Syd asks Cole if she could play Nadira in the Christmas special of the Wild Force films. And after that Scott and Captain Logan are relieved that the links between dimensions are back to normal and will get cake in celebration."

Trip spoke up for the next set of letters. "Xander and Adam decide to plan a Green and Black party for Tommy- that was fun! Then Nancy thanks Commander Stanton for approving her transfer, and letters 242 has Flit and Norg plotting to conquer Antarctica or something. Next has Jayden being annoyed with Deker. After that Valerie Vasquez recounts to Toxica what the male Yellows and the RPM twins had TPed."

"They're so silly," mumbled Cam. "Okay, then Chad and Blake are worried about our recent actions. Too bad. Next Devin praises the Rock Porium to Toby. After that Leo is upset with Dom because Dom didn't warn him about a forthcoming prank. Letters 248 has Sam scolding Archerina about the Evil Alliance messing around with the time-space continuum. Then Wes asks Rose about the work on stabilizing the connections between dimensions."

"That was a tricky piece of work," agreed Trip. "So letters 250 has Aisha and Ashley plotting a prank along with a few other Yellows. Hey, Cam? Can we have lunch now? I'm getting hungry."

Cam looked at his long empty pop bottle. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me."


	6. Chapter 6: 251 through 293

I don't own Power Rangers.

This one occurs on October 24th, 2012.

All right, now I'm all set to start the third Letters fic! YAY! Let the suggestions begin! Also, I apologize for the downer ending.

* * *

Forlornly Bridge was nibbling at his buttery toast in a booth at the Surfing Spot. Except for Adelle, he was all alone. Which had begun as a blessing of sorts, as it had meant he could focus on his own emotions. But now that he was sure that he could not see a way to resolve the SPD conflict without bruising or breaking at least one person's heart he felt terribly lonely.

With a heavy sigh he got out his day-pad and looked at the 251st set of letters, which had Alice asking Megan/Lauren about when she'd help out the Samurai Rangers. Next… Bridge winced. Letters 252 had Isinia asking for some of Spencer's cupcakes. After that DECA requests Kai for a second opinion on some data. Then Gemma checks in with Artie.

"Hey, there you are, Bridge," came Rose's voice as the Pink Overdrive Ranger entered the business. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Just checking in on you. What are you up to?" Quietly she scooted into the seat across from him. Adelle came over to get her order of fish and fries before leaving them in peace.

"Just looking through some letters on the message system."

"That's always a pick-me-up," acknowledged Rose. "Where are you?"

"Mrs. O. and Udonna talking about you-know-what."

"Oh. Well, let's see. Well, after that Ethan's girlfriend Angela and Master Finn exchange random details. Then Kelly and Zen Aku arrange a karaoke night for the people uninvolved with the movie production. Next has Mike Corbett and Ji discussing that fun party you Greens had in late August. After that Kat Manx and Phillips are annoyed by the anniversary celebrations."

Bridge looked wistful but found the next pair of letters regardless. "Letters 260 has RJ trolling Dr. C. He and Zack are the only ones who can do safely, I think. Anyway, next Daggeron and Special Agent Myers hoping for an only moderately chaotic autumn. Letters 262 has Alpha 6 asking for Flynn's aid with some technical difficulties. After that Shane and Will discuss Venjix's attempt to access our morphing grid. Then Alyssa explains to the Professor about Venjix trying to access our morphing grid repeatedly despite continually failing. Next Kira has to lie to Trent about RJ and Fran hosting a pizza party for the villains."

"I'm still not sure why that idea actually worked…"

"Makes sense to me."

"Of course it does," Rose chuckled. "Okay, so then Jason tells Theo to scold RJ for hosting a pizza party for the villains. Next a triple date of sorts is arranged by Eric and Dillon to check out the Dough of Doom. After that Joel checks in on Spike. Then Damon and Cam do some planning for a Green party."

Bridge smiled at the memory. "Letters 270 has Carlos getting Ronny to join a game between Rangers. Next has Leanbow and Merrick planning a wolf guys' night out. That… that didn't end well."

"Nope."

"So letters 272 has Ernie completely freaking out on Doggie. Yeah… don't get Ernie angry. Then Mia checks in with Lily for a possible pizza-making lesson but things are hectic as the JKP so no dice. Then Jen and Taylor plan a rescue mission for the Wolves. Which also didn't end well."

"Yeah," admitted Rose. "Letters 275 has Conner basically trolling Venjix. Then Cy is upset that midst planning another rescue mission Justin jinxes it. Next Zhane and Dax discuss how a new plan is needed for another rescue mission since this one also went imperfectly. After that Clare asks Kendrix to be a guest teacher at Sowfreckles. And after that Sky asks Captain Mitchell if B-Squad could stay at the Aquabase."

"Which we couldn't due to the renovations going on there," Bridge recalled.

"Wait. Why would Jack sitting in RJ's chair be a problem if RJ's captured on the moon?"

"Because when he got back… it wouldn't have been pretty." Bridge shuddered.

Rose remained silent in her bafflement so Bridge took over the summarizing. "Letters 280 has Jason checking in with Hayley on the new plan. After that Mike Corbett asks Lewin for his band to serve as a distraction at the Dough of Doom during the rescue mission. Then your girlfriend asks Blake if the B-Squad can stay at the Ninja Ops. Next LeeLee and Tenaya decide to cosplay when they're at the Dough of Doom during the rescue mission. Awesome!"

"Uh-huh…"

"It is!" insisted Bridge. "After that Max and Kevin are both glad that there are no more captured Rangers. Letters 285 has Dana trying to explain the rescue mission to Circuit."

"That was plain weird. So after that bit of oddness Ashley and Mack decide that our subculture should focus on fixing you guys' issues."

Bridge sighed ruefully. Rose patted him on the shoulder as Adelle brought over Rose's order and more buttery toast for Bridge.

"Thanks," they told the older woman, who brushed it off as she went back to the kitchen.

Rose continued, "Then Alpha 6 worries to Madison about there being an emergency meeting of the first eighteen. Next Andrew and Ji wonder when the battle against the Nighlok will resume. After that Camille and Mrs. Scott worry about a possible impending prank war. In letters 290 Nancy has to rescue Lothor from being a duct tape mummy."

"Poor Lothor," Bridge commented. "Okay, next Willie and Ransik marvel at Lothor's antics while he's at Willie's Roadhouse. After that… uh-oh, Boom informs Ethan that Kat's been missing for a week. And letters 293 has Ziggy and Zack planning an epic Halloween party. I think that'll be fun."

Rose smiled reassuringly at him. "I know it will be."

"I wonder what this winter holds for us…"

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "But we'll manage. We always do. It'll be okay, Bridge."

"I hope you're right."

Rose thought to herself, "I hope so too."

And Bridge, being psychic, heard her and remained fretful.


End file.
